starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psi-emitter
The Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter, also known as a psi-emitter, is a piece of terran technology. Overview Psi emitters are portable machines have the uncanny ability to lure zerg to their signals. Those running the Confederate Ghost Program found that the zerg are attuned to the alpha waves of ghosts. The emitters broadcast the neural imprint of a ghost, but at a much greater magnitude.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Requiring a ghostKenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. or other psychic to be activated, they can reach across worlds, having a maximum range of around 10-25 light years.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Numerous psi emitters in the same area appear to amplify the overall effect.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Psi-emitters can be attuned to attract particular zerg breeds to a location. Zerg drawn by psi emitters lack any form of battle caution or positional awareness, crowding over themselves and through enemy lines to reach the location of the emitter. The Terran Dominion often used emitters to draw zerg attacks away from civilian population centers.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. By the Defenders of Man Insurgency, a psi emitter had been designed that could be deployed remotely through atmospheric insertion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. This was made possible through Moebius Foundation technology. History Mar Sara The Terran Confederacy intended to use psi-emitters to lure the zerg into isolated containment areas. Their plan was to use the zerg to put an end to their other rivals and be lauded as heroes for coming in and destroying the zerg. However, when activated, these emitters brought the entire Swarm to the Koprulu Sector rather than the manageable numbers the Confederacy had hoped for. One such emitter, present on Mar Sara, was acquired by Sons of Korhal engineer Merdith Jernic. She was captured by the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon, which had been abandoned by the Confederacy, and questioned by its commander, Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne. Breanne was suspicious of Jernic's story of how she acquired the device (claiming the Sons of Korhal brought it to her), and Breanne accused her of activating it. Jernic suggested letting the zerg attack the cities, while the platoon would escape with the Sons of Korhal and the emitter. She claimed the atrocities of the Confederacy forced the rebels to use the device "against further Confederate aggression". The platoon eventually activated the emitter in order to lure the zerg towards their prepared position and away from the major cities long enough for the Sons of Korhal to evacuate the citizens of Mar Sara City. The platoon was wiped out.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Before leaving Mar Sara, Captain Jim Raynor, a new recruit to the Sons of Korhal, and a rebel team raided the Jacobs Installation in order to retrieve whatever designs or weapons schematics that they could find in the Confederate networks. They download data discs and fled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Sons of Korhal affiliate Horace Warfield was rumored to have played a role in collecting the emitter technology.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Antiga Prime The rebels fled to the border colony of Antiga Prime. When headquarters completed analysis of the discs, shortly after rescuing and recruiting Alpha Squadron General Edmund Duke, Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk called a meeting and had his second in command, ghost Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, explain that they contained designs for a psi emitter. He then had Kerrigan plant an emitter at the base camp of a large Confederate strike force which had arrived on Antiga Prime and established a base camp within their defensive perimeter. The zerg, lured by the psi emitter's signal, descended upon the unsuspecting Confederate forces and annihilated them. Tarsonis Mengsk's forces traveled to the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis and had Alpha Squadron plant emitters there, over the strong objections of Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.Edmund Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line." Sarah Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Arcturus Mengsk: "I did, Lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Jim Raynor: "She's right, man. Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. The combined power of the psi emitters lured billions of zerg to Tarsonis. They overran the Confederacy's defenses and laid waste to Tarsonis' major cities and industrial centers. The Brood War During the , Mengsk, now Emperor of the Terran Dominion, was deposed by the United Earth Directorate. The UED later assembled a psi disrupter on the world of Braxis,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. which severely hampered Kerrigan's control over her zerg forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Mengsk was rescued by Raynor and brought to Kerrigan's fortress on Tarsonis. She needed his psi emitters to gather up enough zerg to destroy the psi disrupter and confront the UED. On Braxis, Raynor's Raiders destroyed the disrupter's primary power generator. With the disrupter's power cut, the emitter, carried by one of Mengsk's SCVs, was able to get the attention of renegade zerg near it, allowing Kerrigan to assert direct control over them and destroy the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. The Second Great War The Terran Dominion launched a salvage operation on Tarsonis, intending to gather lost Confederate technology. Raynor's Raiders attacked this expedition, making off with Adjutant 23-46 with knowledge of the Battle of New Gettysburg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. After decrypting the adjutant, Raynor listened to its transmissions—Mengsk giving the order to use the emitters to Duke, over the objections of Raynor and Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders eventually took control of the UNN Studios long enough to disperse the information throughout the Dominion, weakening Mengsk's rule.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Dominion writings would later whitewash Mengsk's role in the use of psi emitters at Tarsonis.2015-09-18, NYCC 2015 – James Waugh’s StarCraft Field Manual Signing Schedule. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-23 The End War During the End War, Alexei Stukov utilized psi emitters as a means of directing infested terran forces under his command.2016-11-05. StarCraft 2: Lead Game Designer Interview At BlizzCon 2016!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-11-065. A New Revolution After the End War, a new faction arose known as the Defenders of Man under General Carolina Davis. In an effort to destabilize the regime of Emperor Valerian Mengsk, who they saw as a weak leader, they planted psi emitters on scattered Dominion colonies, which attracted feral zerg to them. The Defenders of Man then would move in to save the colonies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. They were able to augment the psi emitters using technology recovered from the Moebius Foundation.2016-11-05. BlizzCon 2016: Foundations for the Future. Youtube. Accessed 2016-11-05. Their first strike was on the colony of Antiga Prime, where they used psi-emitters specially attuned to specific specialized zerg breeds. These were planted by Dominion ghosts Nova Terra and Stone, on loan due to Defenders contacts in the Dominion, who were mislead into believing the devices were anti-zerg. However, they soon discovered that the devices were psi-emitters. Nova attempted to warn the Dominion, but was captured and mind wiped.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova later investigated their base at Tarsonis City, where the Defenders of Man activated one in their installation in order to scrub the facility and make sure she was killed. However, Nova slipped through them,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. and discovered that the Defenders of Man planned to plant psi emitters on Tyrador IX, in order to show Valerian was a weak leader. Nova swore that she would prevent this from occurring.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man. (in English). 2016. The Defenders of Man released psi emitters on Tyrador IX by an orbital drop launched from a viking, and feral zerg swarmed he planet. Loss of life was extensive. The Defenders of Man fleet arrived to clear out the zerg, as well as Nova's Covert Ops Crew, and between those two and the intervention of the Tal'darim Death Fleet, the feral zerg were destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova later returned to Antiga Prime with terrazine, which allowed her to reverse the mind wipes and uncover her role in planting the psi emitters. The One-Day War Psi-emitters were used once again during the One-Day War on Gystt. Seeking to divert the zerg under the control of the renegade chithas under the control of Abathur from destroying the last point where the adostra were kept, Emperor Valerian Mengsk ordered the deployment of a makeshift psi emitter. This was successful in adverting a mass number of zerg under their control, but unfortunately a survey team sent to save the last point where caught by a flock of mutalisks and pulled toward the emitter. The team was able to break free, and Valerian launched a tactical nuclear missile at the emitter, destroying it and the zerg closest to the emitter.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Game Effect StarCraft |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= PsiEmitter SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 PsiEmitter SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR PsiEmitter Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |image2= PsiEmitter SC1 Game1.gif|SC1 |SCR |Cartooned |race= |nocat=1 }} Psi-emitters appear as power-ups within StarCraft. They can be carried by SCVs during certain missions. StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=PsiDisrupter SC2 Rend1.jpg |image2= |race= |nocat=1 }} Psi-emitters can be deployed by Alexei Stukov as a calldown in Co-op Missions. They send all infested infantry to the target location.2016-12-08, Patch 3.9 Preview: New Co-op Commander Stukov. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-12-11 References es:Emisor psiónico Category:Terran Technology